Family Boundaries
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: Sequal to The Story of the Family. Now that the truth of the Vocaloids are out, Kinsora only has one more duty to fulfill: she must find their families. Their true families. COMPLETED! NINTH CHAPTER'S FINALLY UP!
1. The Truth

**This is the sequel to "The Story of the Family". This will be sorta morbid, and this will center about their back stories. But it will focus a little bit on Kinsora. If you don't like OCs or Kinsora in particular, I will not be offended if you look away.**

**This takes place right after the ending.**

**------**

Kinsora and her family were able to find the place where Gakupo was being held. Swinging the door open, they saw Gakupo tapping his chest, staring at it with shock all over his face. He looked up and saw the rest of them staring back at him, relief all over their faces.

"Holy crap, you're alive." Rin chirped.

The twins both jumped on him, all chirping words of praise and happiness. Everyone else was quick to jump in _(Luka, in particular)_, and soon they had to back away so that he could take in a deep breath. Then again, it was Kinsora who pried them off.

"So…the doctor told you guys, huh?" He asked.

"Yep." Kaito nodded. "You're human."

"I think I'm a cyborg. That's a better term." Gakupo stated. "Cause, well, I'm not quite human anymore."

"Wow…" Miku shivered. "Human."

"Wait…" Kinsora looked at everyone. "If he's human…then…would that mean that you guys are human too?"

"That would be weird." Meiko said.

"But you're all part of Shuto's project." Kinsora said. "It'd be weird if you all didn't have any weird quirks."

"So…we all might be human?" Len asked.

"That I don't know." Kinsora turned around. "But I'll get a check-up for all of you guys. We'll find out soon."

**------**

**Miku Hatsune. Vocaloid Member 01. Check-up reveals that arms and legs are artificially created, and attached to nervous system. Lungs are artificial. Skeleton system was metal. Mental abilities increased.**

**Kaito Shion. Vocaloid Member 02. Lungs and heart are artificial. Increased reaction. Skeleton system was metal. Mental abilities increased.**

**Meiko Sakine. Vocaloid Member 03. Brain is artificial. Has increased resistance to fire. Might have ADHD. Skeleton system was metal. Mental abilities increased.**

**Rin and Len Kagamine. Vocaloid Members 04 and 05. Both have half a lung and brain and their own kidney. Might be the same person. Electrical pulses are controllable at will. Skeleton system was metal.**

**Luka Megurine. Vocaloid Member 06. Skeleton system was normal. Only thing that was artificial were the lungs. Mental abilities increased.**

**Gakupo Kamui. Vocaloid Member 07. Part of skin structure artificial. Increased reaction. Skeleton was metal. Mental abilities increased.**

Kinsora stared at the reviews for a few frozen seconds before she quickly ran toward Gakupo's room with the news.

**------**

They took the news oddly well. There was slight muttering amongst the group, but all in all, they were shocked that they were human after all. When Kenji and his group came in to visit, Kinsora was quick to break the news.

"What? They're all human?!" He gasped.

"They're all cyborgs." She answered. "Do you know what that means?"

"Yeah. The freakin' paparazzi's gonna eat this up like a Thanksgiving dinner!"

"No, not that." She shivered. "It means that they all have human families."

**------**

Gakupo was released a few days later, and they all celebrated with everything eggplant when they came home. Odd how much he could eat when it comes to eggplant. Before he knew it, it was time to go to sleep.

"Wait, if we're human, does that mean we don't need the pods anymore?" Len asked.

"I'll take the pod, thank you very much." Luka said. "It's cozier."

"That's fine. I'll see if I can find beds for you tomorrow." Kinsora smiled.

"Thanks, sister!" Len smiled.

She watched as the bunch walked to their rooms to sleep, and then went to the computer in front of her. She sat down and sulked for a few seconds. She knew that they were human. It was her duty to make them happy. She had to find their families!

_No, you can't!_ Her mind screamed. _They're your family now! Besides, don't they know if their own relatives are alive?!_

_But…_ Her heart bit itself. _This should happen. They deserve to remember their families. _

Kinsora bit her lip and started to search around for answers. She was led around a few dead ends before she found a promising article. She slowly began to read it, surprised that it was a small one. She only pulled out important pieces of information.

**FIRE IN THE A-BLOCK**

**Just this morning, at 10:23AM, there was an explosion in the A-Block of the Science Department.**

**The cause of the fire is determined to be a gas leak.**

**There were six fatalities.**

**All were children in a field trip.**

She scanned the area to find if there were lists of the fatalities. After a while, she finally found them. She read the lists and found the lump in her throat getting bigger and bigger. It was getting hard to breathe. Hopefully, this wasn't a heart attack.

"Oh my goodness…" She bit her lip.

Suddenly, out of the blue, there was a scream in Gakupo's room. She screamed in panic before flinging herself to his room. She opened the pod, only to see him flailing around, like he was having some form of nightmare. She grabbed his shoulders.

"Gakupo! Hey! Wake up!" She commanded. "Come on! You're just having a bad nightmare! Wake up!"

His eyes darted open, and they met eyes. It was only then that she felt her heart palpitate in her chest. He was sleeping with his shirt unbuttoned, and since he had a nightmare, he was sweating uncontrollably. And she was REALLY close to him.

_God…why can't the girls get nightmares for once?!_ She thought to herself. "A-are you OK, Gakupo?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." He shivered. "Just…just a bad dream."

She nodded, knowing that was it was probably it, when everyone suddenly started to scream out of nowhere. Kinsora panicked and screamed again, jumping onto his pod. He laughed and caught eye contact with her, which made her shiver with shock.

"You're just desperate to go out with me, huh?"

"_**Would you just-?!"**_

She jumped off the pod and ran toward the others. She opened each pod and individually started to shake each one of them. By the time she had to get to the final one, she was slowly regretting getting such a big condo for them in the first place. Oddly enough, it was Kaito's room. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him as hard as she could. Odd as that was going to be, her shaking didn't wake him up. It was that she was shaking him so hard he hit his head on the side. Either that or because she screamed really loud because of that.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Y-yeah…"

She took a look at Kaito to make sure he didn't suffer any brain damage, and…well, she regretted doing that. First of all, like Gakupo, he was sweating and he was topless. The only problem was that the moonlight was angled in such a way that it made the sweat on his body make him glow like a god.

_WHY DO THE GUYS SLEEP TOPLESS AROUND HERE?!_

That was her final thought.

**------**

The first thing she was aware of was that she was on the couch and there was a wet rag on top of her forehead. The second thing that she was aware of was that the twins were looking at her, concern all over their faces. And the last thing she realized was that there were tissues shoved up her nose. She sat up and pulled the tissues out, seeing how bloody they were.

"Thank goodness! She's awake!" Len jumped with joy.

"Are you OK, sister?" Rin asked.

"**I** should be the one who would ask that question!" Kinsora panicked. "Are you all OK?!"

She darted her head around _(just to make sure no one suffered a panic attack)_, and saw that everyone was OK. Meiko and Kaito were warming up milk to the already awake family _(fortunately, Kaito had his shirt on)_, and the others were _(as she realized)_ hanging out in nearby seats, standing close to the twins.

"Yeah, we're OK." Luka answered. "It was…a bad dream."

"A bad dream? No way!" Miku jumped. "I had a bad dream too!"

"Me too!" Rin jumped.

"Me three!" Len lifted his hand in the air like he was in class.

"So we all had a bad dream." Gakupo looked up. "Do you think they're all the same?"

"Well…" Meiko placed the cups down. "I dreamt that I was trapped in a fire with no escape."

"Really?" Kaito looked up. "Me too."

"How much are you willing to bet that we all had the same dream?" Luka asked.

Kinsora didn't have to watch the shocked faces slowly being plastered on everyone's faces. Instead, she found herself looking down at her hands, knowing the truth that had to come out of her lips. It turns out that she might have some answers concerning their nightmares.

"Well…"

Everyone stopped what they were talking about and looked back at Kinsora, who was somehow regretting ever saying something. Her heart was pounding in the shock that she was going to feel. Inside her head, she could hear screams to stop it.

_You can't tell them, Kinsora! _Her mind screamed. _You just can't!_

_No! They deserve to know the truth! Even if it hurts!_ She took a deep breath. "I…I was curious on why all of you were human and stuff…so…I tried to look up anything that would've connected you."

"And? Did you find anything?" Miku asked.

_Keep going, Kinsora. You can't stop now._ "I found one thing."

Biting her lip, she turned and grabbed her laptop, and then turned it so that they could see what she was looking up. Turning down, she saw Len and Rin play with the mouse and scrolling down so that the others can read it. The looks on their faces were getting wider and wider by the minute. Soon, their eyes were as wide as dinner plates. She knew what they were reading.

"I'm not on this list." Len looked up.

"The doctor reports said that it might be possible that you and Rin are the same person." Kinsora said. "Didn't I give you the reports?"

"Oh yeah." Meiko lifted the papers. "Sorry."

"So then…" Miku looked up. "We were connected by the fire in the A-Block in this building. Is that how Shuto found us?"

"Um…there's more." Kinsora said.

"More?" Luka looked up. "What could be more than that?"

"Um…"

Kinsora knew that if she was to state this, they would ask if it was even possible. And she would respond by saying that she could. And once she finds them, they'll go around and find their families. And they will stay with them, in order to find the past that they could not remember. She knew that she'll lose them if she said it.

But…

"W-with this information…" She looked up. "I think I can find your families."

"Families?" Kaito looked up. "But aren't we a family?"

"Of course we are, Kaito. We're family." Kinsora closed her laptop. "I mean…I can find your human families. You know…your mother and father…possible siblings. Even some grandparents."

"Can you really do that?" Rin asked.

She knew that this was going to happen. "Yes, I can." Kinsora nodded. "I have enough access to find some connections. But…only if you want me to find them."

The truth was…she kinda wished that they didn't want to know. She wished that all of them didn't want to know, and that they would rather stay together and be like this, and that even though they're human, nothing would change and that they would stay like this forever. But she knew them too well.

"So…we could find my parents then…" Miku looked at everyone. "Do any of you guys want to know?"

"I would." Gakupo looked around. "Just to know how they were."

"Actually, I'm curious too." Rin smiled. "I want to see the look on mom's face when she sees that she didn't lose her daughter but got twins!"

"Could you really find them?" Kaito asked.

"Just give me the night." Kinsora said, hiding her shaking form. "I might get all of the addresses by tomorrow morning."

"Don't work too hard. Last thing we need is for you to faint and have nightmares." He sounded concerned.

"Nah, I'll be fine." She looked up and smiled. "Just get some sleep."

She couldn't sleep anyway. Slowly opening her computer, she watched as they all headed back to their rooms to sleep, all turning to her with concern in their eyes. The one that she thought had the most concern was Gakupo. They had to be the closest duo of the entire group. Ever since they had a Halloween nightmare of their own, they've been close, like Rin and Len, even though he hits on her every now and then. She knew that he was worried when he walked up to her.

"Are you OK?" He asked. "You looked like you saw a ghost when you were talking."

"I'm fine." She lied. "It must've been the lack of blood. I'm going to be OK. It's you I'm worried about. You should get some sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. And you'll get your family's location by tomorrow. Don't worry."

She saw Gakupo look at her with concerned eyes, and then he turned and walked toward his room. Once she was alone, she started to type up possible addresses for them, only to realize that she was shaking with fear. She shook her head and continued on.

**------**

**The family does not hold secrets from each other. They trust each other with their dark sides, and hope that they are not rejected. Will her family stay together, or will she be left alone? The saga continues next time.**


	2. Meiko's Memories

**Last time we checked in, Kinsora had just made the realization that if they were human, they must have human families, believing that they were all dead. She knew that it was too late to turn back when she stated this truth to them, but now she fears that this gift to them might tear them apart.**

**------**

She worked all through the night. Every hour was a different person. Of course, since she wasn't a police officer, it took a while to get the information that she needed. But she was able to get it without the police getting in on her. By the time it was near four in the morning, she had all the information she needed.

But should she tell them about it? And risk losing her family forever?

_Yes. Take the risk._ Her heart screamed. _If you love something, set them free. If they come back, then it was meant to be._

_But is this really meant to be?_ Her mind argued.

She was too tired to think about it. She was only aware that when she woke up, there was a blanket on her shoulders, and a cup of hot chocolate next to her. Looking up, she saw that Gakupo was sitting next to her, a smile on his face. She sat up, smiling as well, quick to rub the bangs off her eyes.

"You're up early." She yawned.

"I was worried about my sister." He leaned forward. "Is that so bad?"

"No…" She grinned. "But I think it's weird for a brother to be hitting on his sister, is it?"

"The feeling's only mutual, right?" He looked at the computer. "You're done?"

"Oh yeah, it is."

She found herself moving by reactions alone, despite her mind screaming not to do so. The laptop was open, and soon she was showing Gakupo the entire listing of the families' supposed locations. Before she knew it, everyone was waking up, looking at the list as well.

"So that's where my family is." Meiko gasped.

"I can't believe it." Luka added.

"Can you see, Len?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, I see it well." Len answered.

"By the listings, Meiko's is the closest." Kinsora pointed to the address. "It's within walking distance. But the others are really far from each other, so I suggest that we take a car. Plus, it's almost time for it to snow."

"Great. The time of the year where it shoots down in temperature." Meiko shivered.

"I don't mind it." Kaito turned to Kinsora. "It's going to be the first time since we met that we'll see the snow."

"Yeah…it is." _If it snows before all of you leave._

**------**

As what Kinsora predicted, Meiko's family actually lives in an apartment, similar to Kinsora's, not too far from the ice cream store that they go to during the summer time. She could actually feel the giddiness coming out of her as they approached the door. Kinsora took all the courage that she had to knock on the door. She heard a few locks open, and then she watched as a figure of a middle-aged woman answered the door. She looked like an aged version of Meiko. And when the two of them locked eye contact, she knew that she was right.

"Meiko? Is that…you?"

"Um…" She tried to find the words. "Mom?"

The older woman started to rub her eyes, seeing if her mind was playing tricks on her. It was then that Meiko's eyes started to light up, as of realizing that this was no lie. That she was getting her memories back. It was then that the woman knew that she wasn't lying.

"Mom…" Meiko gasped.

"My…baby…my baby's alive!" She turned inside the building. "Fuma! Get over here! It's Meiko!"

"Meiko?! No way!" A voice called from inside. "Meiko's dead!"

Kinsora heard footsteps from inside the building, and then she saw as an older man came to the door, bearing Meiko's eyes. He stared at her for a few seconds before realizing what had just happened. With tears going down their faces, they embraced as tightly as they could. Kinsora actually didn't feel regretful.

**------**

The apartment was pretty small. It was as big as the living room and the kitchen, but they didn't seem to mind. Meiko and Kinsora sat next to each other, while the others stood nearby. The parents sat in nearby armchairs, still shocked on what was going on.

"Ever since we heard of the fire and what happened to you…we couldn't believe that our little angel was gone." Her mother spoke.

"The doctor said that you died from smoke inhalation and burns. We didn't want to see the body." The father continued. "And when we heard that the body vanished…it…it made us fear that there was someone after you."

"It wasn't that, guys." Meiko smiled. "This scientist, Shuto, was able to bring me back to life. All of us, really."

"Shuto…I must thank him for bringing our angel back to us." The mother smiled.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that." Kinsora looked down. "He died…a few months ago. He was my father."

"Oh, I see. You must be their master then. Though I don't really understand how our daughter can be a servant under anyone, really, concerning how loud-mouthed she is!" Her father laughed.

"I'm not her master, sir." Kinsora quickly stated. "I'm just a friend, that's all. A friend who's father just happened to bring them back to life."

"How modest of you. I'm happy that she ended up in your hands." Her mother smiled. "Oh yes…something I should give you."

They all watched as the mother stood up and headed off to an inner part of the building, far away from where any of them could see. To get their attention away from her, the father turned back to them and smiled, looking at how bright they were.

"I'm guessing that all of you were victims in the same fire, am I right?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." Kaito nodded. "All saved by the same guy."

"Her father?" He turned to her.

"Yes, sir." Kinsora answered. "Though, to tell you the truth, I wasn't really told about this."

"I guess not. Having to ability to raise the dead would cause way too much attention. Then again, you were one to love attention, Meiko."

"I sure was." She smiled. "Hey, do you remember the time when I drove your motorcycle for the first time?"

"You remember that?" The father laughed. "Oh god, that was a good time. You barely got your permit, but you were so good behind the wheel! Don't worry, mother still doesn't know."

"_Man, I wish I had a motorbike."_ Gakupo grumbled.

"_You're not riding our rodarolla, you know."_ Len growled.

"_I know, I know."_ Gakupo sighed.

Kinsora looked as everyone watched Meiko and her father interacted with each other for the first time in forever. She smiled as they talked, most of the time crying in shock, not believing that they were seeing each other again. Then again, she couldn't blame her. If her father suddenly walked in her life again, she would have the same reaction. From the corner of the room, she heard the mother walk in, a choker in her hands. Meiko's eyes went so big it looked weird on her face.

"That's my choker!" She gawked.

"You didn't bring it with you that day, and I thought that it would be the only thing that I would have of you." She smiled. "I think it would only be best that you have it back."

"Aw…" Meiko smiled. "It even has the small hole that I tore in it by accident. Thanks, mom."

"No problem." She looked at her. "You know…it's been so long since we've seen each other. Do your friends want to stay over for dinner?"

"I'll think of the offer." Meiko stood up. "Kinsora's letting us meet all of their families, so I want to be there when that happens. As a support."

"We understand." Her father smiled. "I think it's fair for you to do so."

**------**

"Are you seriously going to watch all of us go through a reunion?" Luka asked.

"Of course, duh!" She answered. "We're all family. Besides, I wanna know Kaito's parents!"

"Personally, I wanna know Rin and Len's family." He countered.

"Yeah, what a way to get the tension off you, man." Gakupo shook his head.

Kinsora was curious on the families that raised all of them through their childhood years. But personally, deep down inside, she wanted to meet Gakupo's parents. Apparently, she wanted to know if he was a womanizer his entire life, or if it was just a bug her father forgot to look up. And then, another memory hit her mind.

_**------**_

"_Oh damn! Are we losing?!"_

_She was in an anime con with the rest of them. And the worst part was that she was LARPing with Kenji, and now they were playing a Final Fantasy battle with their friends. Odd enough, the majority of the people there were dressed up as Final Fantasy characters. For everyone's sake, there were three per team._

"_Yes, you're losing." Kenji laughed. "All of you are low on HP, and Sakura here prevents you from using items! You are so screwed, Kinsora!"_

"_Yeah, thanks…" She grumbled._

_Tidus's (Kenji's) team consisted of Cardcaptor Sakura (Teto), Ion (Gumi, and she looked good), and Sonic (Taya. She told me it was a dare). Her team (dressed as Yuko, nonetheless, a decision that she is somehow regretting) consisted of Auron (Gakupo, go figure), Tifa (Meiko) and Squall (Kaito…and he looked damn good in it). Fortunately, it was her turn._

"_Hm…" She mumbled._

"_We can't attack, right?" Gakupo looked up._

"_Not if she commands you to." Kaito started to twirl his Gunblade around._

"_Hey!" Rikku (Rin) yelled. "Cut the chatter! Characters don't talk until there's an event!"_

"_Oooh! Ooh! I got an idea!" Meiko jumped to Kinsora. "Give me a chance to do a Trigger Command!"_

"_You have a Trigger Command?" Kinsora blinked. "Uh…OK. Trigger Command, Tifa!"_

_What happened next was only natural. She stared at Kaito for a few (uneasy) seconds, and then, out of the blue, she ran to him, grabbed his shirt, and just ripped it open. Being the oblivious blue haired man that he is, he just turned to Meiko in confusion._

"_Meiko, what was that for?" He asked casually._

"_Just check it out."_

_He and Gakupo looked up to see all of the girls in the room either on the floor with a massive nosebleed or just staring at him with hearts all over their eyes. He shivered from the sheer fangirlism in the room, only to realize that her action just gave them the victory._

_Now if only they can make sure Kinsora doesn't suffer from too much blood loss. Again._

_**------**_

"Kinsora? You OK?"

She looked up to see Luka looking back at her, concern on her face. That intrigued her slightly. She never really gave much of a damn about her. Either it was because the others were already doing so or just because she knew she could take care of herself, she never really knew the reason.

"You look a little…flushed."

"Do I?" Kinsora rubbed her cheeks for some reason, thinking that it would go away. "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"You sure."

"I hope I'm sure."

"You don' t sound too confident with that answer."

"Guess it's just the lack of sleep, that's all."

Luka nodded from the answer and joined the rest of the family, leaving Kinsora alone in the hallway. She felt happy that she reunited the family again. Meiko is now happy that she reconnected some loose ends that she didn't know she had. And the next one on the list was Kaito. He was next.

She started to think that it wasn't such a bad idea.

**------**

**Kinsora's spirits have been enlightened for the time being. Meiko's loose ends have now been tied. Next chapter, Kaito will face the demons and angels of his past and learn about the childhood that had been taken from him.**


	3. Kaito's Family

**Last time, Meiko had finally met up with her family, and now that her questions have been answered, it's Kaito's turn. What could he have in store for him?**

**------**

"Kaito, your house is up ahead." Kinsora looked at the laptop on her lap.

"How're you feelin', man?" Gakupo nudged him.

"I feel nervous." He shivered. "Good nervous, actually."

"Kaito, you can relax." Rin laughed. "You're meeting your family, not going back on that show thing!"

"Oh yeah." He looked up. "I wonder if they watched me on that show."

"Speaking of which, your parents didn't see you on TV, right?" Len asked.

"Nah. They don't get cable and don't bother with the media." Meiko answered. "They got annoyed after they started showing 'breaking coverage' on the Hizuka case."

"Oh god, that case." Kinsora whined. "That was enough to drive everyone insane."

"Really?" Rin asked. "How bad was the coverage?"

"The media thought it was a good idea to HENPECK at **EVERY SINGLE** **DETAIL** that they pried up." She answered. "I grew a fear of the media after that day."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Miku said. "I thought there was something wrong with my TV set that day. All the channels had the coverage on it. It was boring after a while."

"Yep. What a day." Kinsora looked up. "Oh. Here we are."

**------**

Kinsora had to escort Kaito to the door. **ESCORT** Kaito to his own freaking apartment. In her mind, this would **NEVER** happen. Not in a quarter a billion years, and even beyond that. It would always be the other way around, and she believed that it was always going to be like that.

"C'mon, Kaito." She called to him. "We're almost there."

"But…" He shivered. "What if they don't accept me?"

"Then…"_ You can stay with me for the rest of my life._ "They'll accept you. Don't worry."

Kaito blinked and stared at Kinsora's smile, and then smiled as well. Of course, Kinsora had to turn away just as he smiled. It wasn't because he had an ugly smile. It was because, for some odd reason, Kinsora was _**NOT**_ immune to it. Maybe she was allergic. Every time he has that nice smile on his face, every time he walks into a room with her without a shirt and exposes his bare chest, she doesn't know what was wrong, she would have blood shoot out of her nose. Fortunately, Kaito knew of this…um…"problem", and was careful not to do something like that until Kinsora can handle it.

She didn't know why it only applied to Kaito. Maybe because he was, as most people would say it, the _**embodiment**_ of beauty and generosity. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to being around hot guys. But why didn't apply to all hot guys then? Len, maybe, would count. But he was only sixteen _(eighteen, nineteen? I mean, she had to count the three years that he was with Shuto)_, so she knew why she never had the incident with him. As for Gakupo, well, he is somewhat attractive. He's just as shirtless as Kaito. Maybe it's because she's used to being around him as he hits on other girls…

Wait, was that a lump in her throat?

Fortunately, before she was able to question it, she was in front of the door to his family. She waited for the others to catch up, and accidentally caught eyes with Gakupo. The lump in her throat began to surface, and she quickly turned back to the door. She waited for Kaito to take a deep breath, and then knocked on the door. The door quickly opened, showing the image of a fifteen year old girl, whose eyes went wide when she skimmed around the room.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" She screamed. "It's my future husband! He's here!!!"

They watched the girl as she screamed and ran into the building faster than they could blink, and then Kinsora and Kaito stared at each other. Obviously, they never ever had such a close encounter with such a fangirl before. The minutes slowly went by before they saw a young woman walk to the door, laughing off her daughter's remark like it was just a joke. It was then that Kinsora saw the light in Kaito's eyes get even brighter. If that was even possible. The woman caught a glimpse of him and she began to have watery eyes as well.

"Ka-Kaito…?" She gasped. "Is that really…you?"

"…" He was completely frozen in his place.

"Kaito?" Miku waved her hand in front of his face. "You still functioning?"

"…Mother…" He finally uttered.

Kinsora backed up and watched as the mother and Kaito embraced each other with the tightest grip that she ever saw a mother hold a child. She turned to the rest of the family, and saw that Miku, Luka and Gakupo both had enlightened looks on their faces, as if they remembered something too. His mother looked up and caught eye contact with the others.

"All of you…" She smiled. "So you all survived…"

"Of course we did, Shion-san." Gakupo bowed.

**------**

"You know her, Gakupo?" Len asked.

"Of course I do." He grinned at Kaito. "I used to visit your house, remember?"

"Just for games, right?" He asked.

"Totally." He winked.

"Aw…" The girl whined. "So he can't be my husband?"

"Sorry, I can't." Kaito smiled. "But it must be nice having a brother who's famous, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They watched as the girl sat quietly next to her mother, who actually had Kaito's godly eyes. Gakupo, Luka and Miku all talked to Kaito, reliving memories that were coming back to them. Meiko and the twins whined, realizing that they have no connection to this whatsoever. Kinsora, however, just stayed quiet.

"Please don't mind Ryoko." Her mother smiled. "She's not used to having a brother."

"I understand, mother." Kaito smiled back.

"Mother…" She giggled. "You were always such a behaved child. Even around a man such as Gakupo."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Shion-san." Gakupo smiled.

_Not a smart move._ Everyone thought.

"So then…" She turned to Kinsora. "You must be his…caretaker."

"I prefer the term sister, though…" She chuckled nervously. "I think someone deserves that title better than me."

"Me, me!" Ryoko jumped in her seat.

"Basically." Kinsora nodded.

"You are too kind." His mother smiled. "No wonder Kaito is still the same young man I raised, and reached his goal to be a well-known singer."

"I know." Kinsora smiled. "He is the same as it always is."

"Though he's clumsy as heck." Len laughed.

"And he looks sexy without a shirt." Ryoko blurted.

"I second that!" Rin darted her hand in the air.

"_I third."_ A voice whispered in his ear.

Gakupo started to play with Kaito's hair, which made him blush and shiver from freaking out. What caught Kinsora's attention was that Miku was blushing at the statement as well. She tried her best not to laugh too hard and bring attention to the poor soul.

"Stop hitting on him when his sister is right there." Kinsora grumbled.

"Speaking of which…" His mother blinked. "I never wanted to ask since I thought it was a little…personal, but…are you gay?"

"YES."

"Don't throw her off like that, Meiko." Gakupo cleared his throat. "No, miss. I am 100% straight."

For some reason, Kinsora exhaled a huge breath of air. Was she just holding her breath? That was odd.

"Sorry if that question…sounded odd." She blinked.

"No problem. I've been having problems with that question for a while." Gakupo smiled.

"Why?" Meiko laughed. "Been asking you that question for a while?"

"NO." Gakupo laughed.

"Oh…that scarf." His mother touched the scarf around his neck. "You still have it. Your father used to wear it."

"Where is he, anyway?" He looked around. "I would like to meet up again."

"I would like that happen too." She sighed. "He died when Ryoko here was only a year old."

"How?" Luka asked.

"Cancer relapse, right?" Kaito looked up. "He…always had cancer."

"Yeah, it was cancer…" His mother sighed. "I've been raising her alone ever since."

Kinsora felt another lump in her chest. Again, she found another blessing to tearing her family apart. Now that Kaito is here, his mother doesn't have to raise his sister alone anymore. And now he can learn how to raise a young girl who wouldn't roll a steamroller over your limp body when you trip on the ground. She found herself smiling.

_**------**_

"_You're gonna be in the movie?!" Len exclaimed._

"_Yeah, I can't believe it." Kaito laughed nervously. "It's pretty big, so I can't really mess up now. And they seem to know that I'm an android, so I can't really lie about that."_

"_What's the movie about?" Meiko asked._

"_Um…" He looked at the script. "It's about a guy trying to get revenge for the slaughter of his family. And it turns out the murders are because of devils and demons and stuff, and it turns out that the guy killed them because he's a demon as well."_

"_Wow." Gakupo grinned. "Deep."_

"_I know." Kaito smiled. "For some reason, I got the lead role. Which is weird, since a lot of talents auditioned."_

"_Do you know who's in the production too?" Kinsora asked._

"_Um…" He tapped the base of his head. "I remember seeing Noroi once…and I think Kokoro's in there too."_

_The room suddenly froze. Kaito was slow, but he finally noticed that the air was tense and tight, and all of the girls were staring at him like he had just said the most awesome and most wonderful thing in the world since ice cream was invented. And hot men._

"_Noroi? As in Noroi Ryushima?" Meiko gawked._

"_And are you talking about Kokoro Hikari?" Miku gawked as well._

"_Those two? Um…come to think of, I do remember hearing names like that before…"_

"_Who are those two, anyway?" Luka blurted. "Celebrities?"_

_The rest of the girls darted their heads to Luka, who looked somewhat startled by their sudden reaction. Meiko, as always, jumped right in front of the pink-haired android and started to rapidly shake her shoulders like she was drunk. Again._

"_**YOU DON'T KNOW NOROI RYUSHIMA AND KOKORO HIKARI?! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" **__She screamed._

"_The same place that you were in, apparently." Luka folded her arms._

"_Luka, Noroi Ryushima and Kokoro Hikari are one of the cutest couples in all of Hollywood!" Rin exclaimed. "Noroi Ryushima got his start by staring as the lead role Shima in the movie __**Out of the Blue**__, and continued to rule the box offices as the evil bad guy or the hot anti-hero! As for Kokoro, she got her start in the movie __**From My Heart to Yours**__, but never got into a big movie role until she and Noroi teamed up on the movie __**Death Cycle**__. You watched that movie, right?!"_

"_That thing? Oh yeah, them." Luka crossed her arms. "Didn't he die in that one?"_

"_Worst Noroi scene ever." Meiko sniffed._

"_It made me cry…" Miku sniffed as well._

"_Wait, that was Noroi?" Gakupo blinked. "Huh. Thought he was a little younger than that."_

"_But didn't he get her pregnant before that happened?" Kinsora asked._

"_**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?1**__" Meiko and Miku jumped to her. "Are you serious?! She got pregnant in that hotel?!"_

"_Well, it was R-rated, right?" Kinsora asked again._

"_I thought it was because of the rapid cursing! I swear! He curses more in that movie than all the other R-rated movies combined!" Meiko gasped._

"_Uh…weren't we talking about Kaito here?" Len asked._

"_Right, right!" They all straightened themselves. "So, any good lines in the script?"_

"_Hey, speaking of which, why're you wearing that?" Len asked. "It kinda looks like your old outfit…only…black."_

"_Oh yeah. They wanted me to try out the outfits." Kaito chuckled. "This is when I find out I'm a demon."_

"_Ooooooooooh." Gakupo grinned. "Say one of your demon lines."_

"_Uh…OK."_

_They watched as Kaito walked away from them, the script still in his hands. He was flipping through the pages slowly, as the others were watching with expectant eyes. Suddenly, he stopped flipping through the pages. He slowly threw the script onto the couch, and then there was dead silence._

"_Kaito?" Miku blinked._

_Suddenly, he started to laugh manically, echoing off everyone's ears. It didn't even sound like Kaito anymore. It sounded more like…the English Dub Lelouch. He slowly turned to them, his eyes suddenly filled with lust and the feeling that he wanted to rip everyone's heads off._

"_So you want to know the truth about me then, huh?" He said in a demonic voice. "Well then…I guess I can tell you. I'm your worst nightmare."_

_He suddenly straightened out and stared at everyone's reactions. But for the most part, the reactions were basically the same: everyone was hiding behind Luka, with their eyes bulging out and shivering with fear. He turned toward them, and they started to whimper like freaks._

"_You're not bad." Luka nodded._

_**------**_

"Kinsora? Are you sleeping?"

She found out that her eyes were closed. Opening them, she saw the twins leaning over her face, staring into her eyes. She panicked a little bit and pushed her glasses back on her face as she quickly sat up. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Gakupo look at her, a bit of worry in his eyes.

"You look flushed." Rin joked. "Did you see a ghost?"

"No…" She rubbed her cheeks again. "I'll be fine."

"Hope so." Kaito stood up. "None of us have a driver's license."

"Oh." The mother looked shocked. "Are you going?"

"Just for now." Kaito smiled. Kinsora quickly turned away. "We're going to Miku's house next. I'm sure that she wants to meet up with her family next."

"I see." His mother smiled.

"Will…we see you again?" Ryoko asked.

Kaito smiled as he nodded at his little sister. It was then that Kinsora realized that they actually looked similar. Their hair color matched, and she had his godly eyes, only a little less intense. She was the last to leave the building, but before she left, she nodded toward them, who both looked happy that their son and brother had returned.

She was getting closer, she thought. Only five more to go before the entire family is separated.

**------**

**Kaito learned the truth behind his upbringing. Kinsora is happy that he has, but now she's starting to worry. What will happen now?**


	4. Miku and the Twins

**The next person we will learn about is none other than Miku Hatsune herself. But the weird part is that it won't just be her either.**

**------**

The drive to Miku's house was pretty long, compared to the other drives. Then again, once they got there, it was an actual house, instead of an apartment. It was pretty small, probably able to hold a family of four. And when she pulled up to the building, she noticed that there were more than five cars up in the front, and the figures of two blond figures with three kids entering the house, greeted by a teenager that looked oddly like Miku.

"Is that your house?" Meiko asked.

"Yeah." Miku answered. "Just as I remember it…only with a paint job, I see."

"Who're those people that entered?" Rin asked.

"You don't remember?" Len slapped her arm. "There're our parents! With Vivi too! The other two though…I don't know them."

"I guess we can conclude that Len holds the memories of the original." Kaito nodded.

"We should probably get in there soon."

Kinsora parked in an area that they would be able to see them, and then waited for everyone to get out of the car. She helped Len and Rin out of the car before escorting the three of them to the door. Meanwhile, the rest of them hung back and watched the drama unfold.

"They look tense." Luka folded her arms.

"They should be." Meiko said. "They're gonna meet up with their parents for the first time in a long time."

"And the twins' parents haven't seen the both of them, right?" Kaito pointed out. "It'll be interesting to see how they'll react when they learn that they lost a daughter but gained twins."

"This sounds like something out of a soap opera." Luka grumbled.

"Leave them alone." Gakupo chuckled. "They're the youngest ones here, remember. Near Kinsora's age, no doubt."

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot that she's only 19." Meiko chuckled. "She's pretty young to run around, don't you think? She should be in college."

"She has a job to do." Luka looked at her. "How odd though…that she's suddenly allowing us such a freedom."

**------**

"So…who wants to knock first?"

Kinsora looked at the three of them, noticing that the three of them were staring back at her, as of to give her a message. After a few seconds of staring at each other, Kinsora sighed and got the hint. She was about to knock when the door opened, and the Miku lookalike came to the door, holding a water spray and a hat on her head. She stared at her confused before turning to Miku.

"Holy heck. Miku, is that you?!"

"I see you're as jumpy as always…Sakura." Miku answered.

"Good god!" She laughed. "I thought you were dead! And Rin! You're alive too? And…who're the rest of them?"

"They're friends of ours." Rin smiled. "So…how's our parents?"

"They're gonna feel a lot better, now that you guys are here! Stay here, I'll go get them!"

They stood patiently at the door and waited as the twin ran back into the house, screaming about the arrival of the odd group. It wasn't long before the parents began to run into the lobby, staring at their long dead children, suddenly alive and standing next to a strange girl with small braids and glasses.

"Mom! Dad!" Miku chirped.

"Rin…it's our parents…" Len gawked.

Rin was trying to hold back tears as the three of them ran to their parents. They were holding each other and crying. Kinsora stood quietly at the door as the others joined her, staring at the small reunion that was unfolding in front of her. She found herself crying.

"Oh, but who's this boy here?" Rin's mother asked. "You look so similar to Rin here."

"I'm her twin, mom." He answered.

"I see…" His father stood and turned to the rest of the group. "Which one of you is the one who cared for my children?"

"None of us. My father was the one who cared for them." Kinsora stepped forward. "But I raised them for about a year."

"Geez, dad! You finally got that haircut!" Miku laughed.

"Yes, I did!" He laughed. "I'm so happy that you can see me with it. I only got it because I know that's what you wanted."

"Wow…what a joyous occasion…" Her mother smiled. "I hope that all of you will be staying for a while."

Kinsora nodded, much to her mother's enjoyment. That reaction alone made her cry. Gakupo, on the other hand, started to hit on Sakura. Of course, the proper reaction was a pleasurable slap from both Meiko and Luka. Miku was a little late too.

**------**

"I see. So that's what happened."

"Yes." Kinsora nodded.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Rin and Len playing with their younger siblings. The living room was exceptionally huge, allowing for everyone to find a seat. Next to her, Miku was smiling at her parents and her twin sister, who were still shocked to find their daughter alive.

"They seem to be so close to their brothers and sisters too…" Their mother turned to them. "It's like they knew them all this time."

"Maybe they did." Miku smiled. "Like a family connection."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did know." Kinsora smiled. "They were psychic like that."

"Your father was a blessed man, to have brought them up like that." Miku's mother smiled.

"But why didn't he tell anyone what he was doing?" Miku's father asked. "Surely, we wanted to know if our kids were still alive!"

"I don't know." Kinsora looked down. "He never told me about anything like this. But if I were to guess, I would say that it's because he didn't want to provide you with a false hope, since he didn't know if he successfully saved them."

"I got a better explanation." Gakupo stepped forward. "When we first…um…woke up, we didn't have any memories of our parents. Maybe he didn't want you to grieve."

"Like a side effect. At least I understand now…" Miku's mother smiled. "And the fact that you're a famous singer now! You must be so proud. You always wanted to be a singer."

"I know." Miku chuckled. "It's so weird, now that I remember everything."

"Speaking of which, there's something more important to talk about." Sakura grinned. "Did you and Kaito hook up yet?"

Kinsora looked at Miku, who was now blushing the deepest crimson red that she had ever seen her blush in her life. Maybe she just wasn't used to talking about it past the entire family. She heard a nice _(beautiful)_ laugh, and noticed that it was coming from Kaito. She quickly plugged her nose.

"To answer your question, yes, we have." He took her hand. "I started it."

"Wow. No sense of embarrassment or hesitation from you." Meiko play-punched his arm.

"Well, I think she deserves the right to know." Kaito smiled. "We have known each other since middle school, right?"

"Even though we were two years apart." Miku blushed. "Wait…you knew me in middle school?"

"Who didn't? You knew how to speak your mind." Kaito chuckled.

Miku was now going a really bright red, but knew that he meant well. The only problem was Kinsora. She felt something red coming out of her nose, and she knew what that meant: she accidentally looked at him directly. Fortunately, Len was able to notice it.

"Where're you going, big brother?" His younger brother asked.

"I'll be back, Tsuna." He answered. "Do you have tissues?"

"They're over here." Miku's mother gave it to him. "Why?"

Len quickly took the box and gave it to Kinsora, who quickly shoved them up her nose, much to their shock and very much to her embarrassment. She tried to laugh it off, but then again, a laugh sounds weird when the person's nose is completely plugged shut.

"Are you OK?" Len's father asked.

"Yeah, I'm juth fine." She answered. "It'th jush…a small pwoblem."

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…did you see that?" Kaito asked. "Sorry."

"Nah, it'th not your fault." Kinsora sighed. "I'm juth not useth to it, that'th all."

"Seriously, what's wrong with her?" Sakura asked again.

"Apparently, she's not used to Kaito's hotness." Meiko blurted out. "So any time she's around him and he just…does his little 'godly' thing, she gets nosebleeds."

"Bishounenphobia, huh?" Sakura sighed. "Sucks to be you. You'll never get a boyfriend like that."

"She's also homo-allergic." Luka blurted too.

"Don't you mean homophobic?" Sakura asked.

"No. Homo-allergic." Luka answered.

Kinsora shivered, understanding exactly what Luka and Meiko were talking about. Suddenly, a memory was coming to mind. She freaked out and started to grab more tissues out of the box, being very careful not to tear out the entire box out.

_**------**_

_She was backstage in their __**Reaching Out**__ tour, reviewing with Miku about the song listing in her arms. She was already in her Ievan Polka outfit, ready to get on the stage. She even had the leek ready (which she will eat at the end of the song, since…well, it's a leek). Outside, she could hear Luka finishing her song._

"_OK, so you're gonna go after Gakupo and Kaito…and then after that, Rin is gonna do Fear Garden…eh?"_

"_Right." Miku blinked. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't remember this song being on the list before…" Kinsora looked at it._

"_What's it called?" Miku asked._

"_Imitation Black?" Kinsora looked at it. "Yeah, that's the title. Is this a latest addition?"_

"_Wait, what?" Meiko came in, wearing her outfit for her song Honey. "They're actually going to do that song?! Geez! That was just a dare!"_

"_You know this song?" Miku looked up. "What's it about?"_

"_You'll be so surprised."_

_They all turned their heads to see Gakupo and Kaito walking toward them with strange black outfits on. They looked like they were in Lolita outfits. Come to think of it, the proper term was…what? Visual Kei or something like that. Then again, it was only a few things, like a hat and some ribbons. Meiko was starting to snicker behind their backs._

"_Wow…nice getup." Kinsora blinked._

"_Thanks." Kaito smiled. "I picked out all of them."_

"_You outfitted all of this?" Miku blinked. "Wow!"_

"_Not just this, either." Gakupo grinned._

_They stared at him in confusion until they saw Rin running toward them in the most gothic Lolita outfit that they ever saw Rin in. Actually…it looked pretty awesome. It almost looked like she was possessed by something. She jumped toward them, where Gakupo and Kaito wrapped an arm around her. The snickering from Meiko was starting to get louder._

"_Wow…" Miku gawked. "You dressed her up like this? That's impressive, Kaito!"_

"_Th-thanks." Kaito chuckled. "But you're wrong."_

"_Wrong? About what?"_

_It was only then that they were aware that there was someone else with them. They turned around to see Rin in her Fear Garden outfit, staring in shock at what was in front of her. It was only then that the reality was crashing down on them. They darted their heads back to the guys, who were only smiling, as of to summarize what was going on. Meiko was now dying of laughter._

"_Holy crap…__**LEN?!**__" Miku gawked._

"_And I agreed to it!" Len chirped, as of this wasn't the oddest thing that a kid should be saying._

_Meiko's laughter was now getting even louder. Miku and Rin had to turn away, shocked and a little traumatized on what they had just seen. Unfortunately, poor Kinsora was not fortunate to have that pleasure. She was forced to see Gakupo and Kaito approach Len's face as only lovers should, until they were WAY too close for comfort._

_She could only remember hitting her head on a backstage speaker before passing out._

_**------**_

"You remember, don't you?" Meiko asked.

"Shut up." Kinsora complained.

"Hey, that scared me too, you know." Rin stood up. "He looked better in that dress than I did, you know!"

"Should we weally be talkin' bout thith?!" Kinsora complained. "Aw thit. The blood'th back."

"Wow. You're flushed." Sakura laughed.

"I guess we're gonna have to stay a while before we head off to Luka's house, huh?" Gakupo smiled. "Our driver can't drive in her condition."

"I agree." Rin's father nodded. "Having dizzy spells won't help on the road."

Everyone started to scatter around, curious on the house layout. Gakupo, however, sat close to Kinsora, whose head was leaned back, her nose completely stuffed with tissues. He could only laugh at her pathetic condition, which made her whine a little.

"You should get some sleep." Gakupo said. "You spent an all-nighter trying to find this place and you're suffering from dizzy spells now. I'll wake you up when we have to leave."

"Thanks."

Kinsora smiled back at him, a strange pounding echoing throughout her body as she fell asleep. She didn't know if the pounding was from her heart or from the fact that so much was blood was echoing in her ears.

_**------**_

_She found herself backstage again, her head leaned back on a chair and tissues shoved up her nose. From outside the area, she could hear Miku singing her classic, with the audience quick to join along. Turning her head, she saw Gakupo looking back at her, still in his outfit._

"_You're awake. That's good." He smiled._

"_How long was I out?" She asked._

"_A while." He answered. "Through the entire song. Meiko offered to watch over you, but her song's coming up, and she had to get ready, so I offered."_

"_Thanks." Kinsora pulled out the tissues. "Sweet. It stopped. Guess I didn't lose too much blood."_

"_I still can't believe that threw you off!" Gakupo laughed. "Seriously, we didn't even do anything!"_

"_I'm still asking myself that question too…" Kinsora sighed. "I mean, most girls enjoy something like that. Am I allergic to that?"_

"_I won't be surprised." Gakupo grinned. "It's not every day that a girl gets to see a sight as beautiful and…well, interesting as that."_

"_Man, it might kick in again." Kinsora plugged her nose._

"_But still…you are OK, right?" He asked._

_She turned to him to dismiss it all again, only to notice that he was looking at her with a serious face. She never saw him with a serious face, unless he was hitting on someone or he was gonna duel someone with that blade of his. She almost felt the blood rush to her face again._

"_I'm fine, Gakupo. Really."_

"_Good." He smiled. "By the way, where're your glasses?"_

"_I wore contacts." She answered. "Just for better convenience. You didn't know that?"_

"_No, actually ."_

_They started to laugh and talk just as the song was starting to end. Kinsora suddenly remembered as the dream started to come to an end. She never felt so happy in her life as of in that moment. Not once._

_**------**_

**Wow…really long chapter! Yeah, and there are some subtle hints of Gakupo x Kinsora…wait a second. I'm supposed to be a Gakupo x Luka fan! Where the hell did this come from O.o?! **

**Oh yeah. Ending monologue. Give me a minute.**

***Scurry Scurry***

**With two birds kicked with one stone, she only has two more families to reconnect. Kinsora's reliving the old days, but…will she like the end result?**


	5. Luka's Rose Garden

**With four families down, Kinsora is left to find the families of Luka and Gakupo. But as she gets closer to this…will she want to continue?**

**------**

After a slow recovery, Kinsora was finally able to drive to Luka's home. It looked like Kinsora's condo from the outside. A small condo, to be exact. There was a nice garden in front, with a lot of roses blooming around the sidewalk. From each rose, she saw Luka's eyes water a little more.

"You saw these roses before?" Meiko asked.

"Of course I have." She answered. "My grandmother and I used to take care of them when I was little."

"You lived with your grandparents?" Miku blinked.

"Both my parents died in a car accident." Luka folded her arms. "And my siblings are all older than me and living on their own."

"Oh…" Kinsora looked at the house. "I guess they're an active type of grandparent."

"No way." Luka shook her head. "Grandpa has walking problems. No way could he do something like that."

"I'm leaning toward caretaker." Gakupo blurted.

_I wonder if they're gonna bring the roses in when the snow comes._ The twins thought. _How're the roses blooming in winter, anyway?_

As Meiko took care of him, Kinsora led Luka to the door. She was hesitant, but she was quicker to ring the door than the other reactions that she saw. Almost instantly, the door opened, and the figure of a slender young woman with a nurse's cap on answered the door. She looked at them in confusion.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes." Luka's voice actually sounded stable. "Is this the living quarters of Kira and Regina Hanakure?"

"Yes, it is." She answered. "May I ask why you want to know?"

"I'm…an old friend of theirs." Luka turned to the others. "We're here for a visit."

The young woman was hesitant, but she opened the door and allowed them to come in. After the twins pried Gakupo away from her, they entered the living room, where they saw the grandparents inside. One was in a wheelchair staring at the roses, while the other one was knitting a pink scarf. When they turned to see who was coming in, they almost had heart attacks right there. From the corner of her eyes, Kinsora saw Luka crying as well. Which, actually, would be a first.

"Luka?" The grandfather finally stammered out.

"Grandma…grandpa…" She sobbed out.

"Oh, thank the gods!"

The reunion hug was so touching Kinsora had to stop herself from shaking and crying as well. From the corner of her eyes, she saw the others smiling at her happiness, trying their best not to remark on the fact that, for the first time in her life, she was actually crying.

**------**

"Robotics, dear?"

"Yes, grandma." Luka lifted her arm up. "There aren't too many changes to my body, but for the most part, I'm stronger than before."

"I'm just happy to see that you're alive." Her grandpa smiled. "I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that you were gone before our time. I always believed that it was to be the other way around."

"That won't be for a very long time, grandpa." She leaned to him. "Not for a very long time."

"I know. I've been getting all the exercise I need to live to 150!" He laughed.

"By the way…" Her grandmother looked up. "Is that your family? The one that were watching over you all this time?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Kinsora over there took care of us after her father gave us to her. The rest of them are just like me."

"So all of them are victims of the same accident…and are all alive." She smiled. "And you're reuniting them with their families, am I correct?"

"Yes." Kinsora nodded. "After her, I have him to handle."

Gakupo just shook his head, a normal reaction to how he was referred to. The twins couldn't help but snicker at the comment, and even Kaito had a nice laugh to it. Fortunately, it was low enough for Kinsora not to hear it. The caretaker was watching them with hearts in her eyes, suddenly realizing who these people were.

"And the roses…they're still there." Luka smiled. "Are you still taking care of them, grandma?"

"Yes, of course I was. Then again since I'm getting a little older, Caroline over there's been taking care of them."

"Huh…odd name." Gakupo rubbed the bottom of his chin. "She from America?"

"Just trying to get a paying job. And she was interested in Japanese culture." Her grandmother laughed. "Just like I was, all those years ago."

"Isn't that how we met, dear?" Her grandfather laughed. "Back on the pier near this house?"

"I think so." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, I remember that story." Luka laughed. "You fell on him when you tripped, right?"

"And that was the beginning of a beautiful relationship." He laughed.

"Wow…true love…I wish I can have it." Rin grinned.

"We're still young, Rin. We'll have it…someday…" Kinsora smiled.

It was then that the caretaker suddenly blew up into fangirl mode, and began throwing words of praises and happiness at her family. As they moved into the other room to calm her down and to care for her 'needs', Kinsora was left with the grandparents, staring at what was happening.

"What was that all about?" The grandmother asked.

"Oh, about that." Kinsora laughed. "All of them have musical careers. She probably just heard them from a concert somewhere. All girls are like that."

"Luka, with a singing career? Well, I'll be!" The grandfather laughed. "She was always so shy when it came to singing. I wonder what changed her mind?"

"Oh, I think I know." Kinsora turned to them. "She was a background singer for Miku one time, and then made a bet with Gakupo to get her own song out onto their next CD. It finally came out, and well…he lost the bet."

"All on a bet." The grandmother laughed. "She was always one to take up such an offer."

"She's the rock that keeps us all sane." Kinsora laughed.

"Oh…" The grandmother blinked. "Do you have a family?"

"Me? Of course I do." Kinsora answered. "Them."

"Anyone besides that?" She asked.

Kinsora blinked. During this entire time, she never thought that someone would ask this question. Was there someone beside the seven of them that she could consider her family? Someone else that didn't include crashing at someone else's house? At least it was someone unrelated to her that answered her question.

"Of course I do." She lied. "I have a father."

"Oh…such sadness." The grandmother looked at her. "You look as lost as we have been."

"No, really, I'm fine." She lied again. "I just haven't seen my father in a while. I'll move in with him after this is done."

"What're you talking about?" The grandfather asked.

"Well…you want her back, right?" Kinsora smiled. "I'm giving her back to you. I'm sure that's what she wants."

The sound of being reunited with their only living relative was like announcing to them that they were now billionaires, though money meant little to them at this point. They started to embrace Kinsora, crying tears and muttering thank yous in her ear. And she joined in with their embrace, holding their joys in her hands, and yet hiding her sorrow deep inside of herself. The last thing they needed to see was someone regretting their offer.

_**------**_

_It was the middle of the night. She couldn't sleep at all. Then again, could she sleep? All she's been doing is sneezing the entire night. She was surprised that her sneezing didn't wake up anyone in the house, better yet the entire building complex. The tissue box was quickly running on empty._

_Sighing, she pulled herself out of bed and shimmied down the hallway into the kitchen, with high hopes of getting warm milk. The floor was cold to her feet, and it was only then that she realized that she had no slippers on. Which meant that she needed slippers or else she wouldn't be able to sleep. _

_Finally reaching the kitchen, she saw (with an interested eye) Luka staring outside the gigantic window to the city below. She slowly walked toward her, only to realize that there was a rose in her hands. Luka barely turned to see her, and then turned back to the window, allowing Kinsora to join her. She stared at the rose in her hands._

"_Isn't that the rose that Kenji gave you at the party a week ago?" She asked._

"…_No." She lied._

"_You can't lie to me." Kinsora smiled. "You've been looking at it the entire time ever since he gave it to you."_

"_I just like roses, that's all." She answered._

"_Roses?" Kinsora blinked. "I always thought that you were a lilies person."_

"_Well, you're wrong." Luka sighed out._

"_Why roses?" Kinsora asked. "Roses are romantic."_

"_Only the red ones are." She answered. "Different colors have different meanings."_

"_How'd you know that?" She asked._

"_I…I just know." She answered. "That's all."_

"_Guess we all have knowledge in odd places." Kinsora laughed._

_She continued to watch Luka staring at the rose in her hands before she went to microwave a cup of milk. As the sound of the microwave echoed into the quiet of the night, she noticed Luka smiling as she touched one of the petals. She shook her head as she turned back to the cup of milk._

_**------**_

"Kinsora? Hello?"

"You in there?"

She blinked and saw the twins staring back at her, straight in the eyes. It was then that she realized that she fell asleep. She stretched herself out and watched as the twins crawled off her. They looked so adorable when they're concerned for her. Behind Len, she saw Gakupo staring at her with the same concern on his face.

"I'm fine." She answered. "I was just tired, that's all."

"How long were you up?" Miku asked.

"I…don't know, actually." She stood up. "But I'll be fine. We can head out now."

"Are you sure?" Gakupo stood up. "You're not too tired, right?"

"No, I'm fine." Kinsora answered. "Besides, I bet you're curious on who your parents are, huh?"

Gakupo tried to say something, but Kinsora was already out the door. With a few shrugs, the others followed suit. Before she left, however, Luka turned to her grandparents with a reassuring smile, telling them that she'll be back. However, the grandparents watched them leave with concern on their faces.

"Did you see the girl with the glasses?" The grandfather asked.

"Yes, I have." She answered. "Such sadness in her face."

**------**

**With everyone out of the way, it's down to one more person: Gakupo. What will he find? Will he like it? And when the time comes for her to say goodbye, will Kinsora be able to go through with it?**


	6. Into the Dojo

**All the stories have been closed. However, there is one more person left to discover: Gakupo Kamui himself. Will his story be as happy as the others? And the time to let them go is upon Kinsora. Can she do it without breaking down?**

**------**

The drive was oddly longer than she thought. According to what the listing said, the building isn't as far from Luka's house from her workplace to her own condo. But the time was starting to slow down around her. After Gakupo learns of his family, everyone will return to their families, and Kinsora will have to live alone. Is this how a mother feels when their children go off to college? Was it some form of maternal instinct going on inside her soul? Or was it something deeper? Before she knew it, she was at the location. The house looked like a dojo, a very authentic one, to be exact. Kids were playing in the front yard of the house, kids that looked oddly similar to Gakupo.

"Guess they're siblings." Meiko grinned.

"Looks like it…" He laughed. "Mom always wanted a big family."

"Is that it?" Kinsora asked. "Guess you have more relatives than you think, huh?"

"I always thought I had two other siblings…guess I was wrong." He grinned.

Kinsora couldn't help but laugh as well as they pulled up into the driveway. From outside, she could see the kids look up to the strange car and then run back into the house, the door slamming behind them. They all nodded before walking out of the car, Gakupo out last. She watched as he closed his eyes, and the blue skin started to camouflage into his skin type, a nice addition to his enhancement. He buttoned up his collared shirt before walking forward. Suddenly, he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Miku blinked.

"Sh."

They all looked at Gakupo for a few seconds before looking around for any sudden changes in the area. A twig snapped behind Kinsora, and she turned to see that Rin had accidentally stepped onto a small branch. Before she could recover, she felt hands swing out of nowhere and grab her. The katana was drawn out from between them and as quick as a bird, it rang with another blade. She gasped at what happened, then looked up to see the figure of a boy holding the katana, maybe a few years younger than him. Like a three year difference. Once they locked eye contact, the blades were lowered, and he looked shocked.

"Well, I see you're working on your swing, man." Gakupo sheathed his blade. "A little slow, though."

"Holy heck." The boy sheathed his blade. "That you, nii-san?!"

Kinsora was thrown out of his arms and into Meiko's. Everyone watched as they did one of the biggest bear hugs that they ever saw. They even fell to the ground. From the corner of her eye, she saw the twins look at each other and wonder if they ever did something like that before.

"Yuri!" A voice called from inside the house. "What're you doing now?"

"Sis! You won't believe it! It's nii-san! He's back!"

"He's back?! What the heck are you-"

Kinsora watched as a slender young woman walked out of the house, followed by the two kids from earlier. Except for the bright purple hair and the outfit that she was wearing, they actually looked sorta similar to each other. She and Gakupo locked eye contact, and she couldn't help but gasp.

"Nii-san?!" The sister gasped. "But…I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, blame the angels. They were all jealous that I was prettier than them, so they sent me back."

Gakupo pushed himself to his feet, only to be tackled again by his sister. The two younger kids had no idea what was going on, but decided to grab onto his legs anyway. The others couldn't help but either laugh at the sight or cry at how touching the reunion was. Kinsora quickly hopped up to her feet and saw an old couple walk out of the door and stare at the lost brother as he stood up and met eye contact with them.

"It's been too long, Gakupo." The man grinned.

"Yeah, yeah." He stood up. "Nice to see you too, dad."

**------**

"I always wanted to be in a tatami room!"

"Calm down, Rin!" Kaito panicked. "Before you destroy one of the doors!"

Before Kinsora's eyes, she watched as the two young siblings of Gakupo came out of nowhere and started pulling on his scarf, sending him down. Rin and Len were quick to stop them, but not before explaining to them the **correct** way to pull it, and started to demonstrate to them. The others couldn't help but stare at what was going on.

"So then…" Gakupo grinned. "Who're the two newcomers?"

"The young girl is named Rukia." The father turned to him. "The youngest boy is actually named after you."

"So he's Gakupo too." Meiko grinned. "Hope he doesn't grow up to be exactly like him."

"**HEY!** I heard that!" He grumbled.

"Well, I said it aloud." She countered.

"So, your family runs a dojo." Miku remarked. "I never knew that dojos were still being run these days."

"We're still going strong." His mother smiled. "Even with a growing and changing world, there are some customs that we can't just let go, right?"

"Dojos are a good run to the past. When everything was still somewhat simpler." Luka nodded.

"Still, I like taking off my shoes when I enter a building!" Len laughed.

"Uh, guys?" Kinsora blinked. "Kaito's turning blue."

The twins both panicked and let go of the scarf, allowing Kaito to have air back into his lungs. For some odd reason, most of the siblings actually thought it was entertaining to see him suffer like that. Poor Miku ran to him to make sure that he was OK, and then he smiled to say that he was alright. However, Kinsora accidentally caught a glance at it. She quickly turned away and hoped that nothing bad would happen.

"So…you're his caretaker, right?" His sister remarked.

"Me?" Kinsora blinked. "Uh, no, not really. I prefer to use the term…friend…who pays the majority of the rent."

"That's about it in a nutshell." Luka answered.

"Hey, don't start putting bad rumors about me in front of Yoko here." Gakupo grinned. "She's very protective of me."

"Why? Did you run through a door once?" Meiko asked.

"Actually…"

"Yoko! NO! Don't you dare!"

Kinsora watched as everyone was arguing with each other and were all fighting over who was going to go out to see the cherry blossom trees outside _(even though there was nothing on them anymore)_, and for some reason, felt a little misplaced. Come to think of it, she wasn't a big party person, always hanging out by the coolers or buffet line while people talked and danced. She closed her eyes and just soaked it all in.

_**------**_

_She opened her eyes and found herself in a huge park. Around her, there were sakura trees that reached up to the heavens, and people were running around in yukatas and fans, just wanting to either find a good place for the fireworks or get "just one more taiyaki" for the trip home. She turned around and found a nice mask stand, and went to it._

"_How much for this one here?" She asked._

"_That one?" The guy grinned. "That's about…550 yen."_

"_Good for me."_

_She grabbed it and stared at its cute face. The tag said that the name was Cinnamoroll, a Sanrio character, and she slid it to the side of her head. It actually looked nice with her yukata (which HAD to be white with all the sakura blossom designs on it, according to Meiko), since she got a good glimpse of herself in the water. It was also one of the rare occasions that she had her hair down._

"_Maybe I should get creamyaki soon…"_

_She turned and walked on one of the bridges, watching as Kaito and Miku were enjoying a nice time together. She stopped and watched as they were just hanging out, talking to each other. Miku's face was getting redder and redder the more he talked, up until the fact that she might suffer from a nosebleed as well. Suddenly, she watched as the twins came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground, much to Miku's surprise. She couldn't help but laugh._

"_It's not like you to be walking around alone, you know."_

_She turned her head to the source of the voice and saw that it was none other than Gakupo, staring back at her. He wasn't in his normal outfit, but it was a lot simpler, with a blue top and white bottom. His hair wasn't ornamented with a billion different things that made his hair look awesome even though he doesn't use women's shampoo, but it was simply tied up, leaving it with the most natural look ever. Of course, his katana was there, just in case something happens. But what shocked her was his…chest. It wasn't blue. It was…NORMAL._

"_What happened to your chest?" She blurted. She found herself blushing._

"_Oh, this?" He laughed. "Just this morning, I found a nice addition to the blue skin I have. Apparently, I can turn it into whatever color I want. I can make it look like I got burns all over."_

"_Please don't." She smiled._

"_I won't." He answered. "Mind if I join you?"_

"_Be my guest."_

_He leaned on the railing, and they both stared at the lake below them and the people surrounding it, having the time of their lives and were taking pictures that they were tourists. On a whim, Kinsora took a glance at Gakupo next to her, and somehow, a lump formed in her throat. He did look a little handsome in the outfit (though he was no Kaito…thank god), but in the moonlight and the glow of the lamps, he looked just as godly. She had to turn her head away to make sure that she wouldn't suffer a nosebleed._

"_You OK?" He asked._

"_Yeah, I'm fine." She answered. "Thought I had a nosebleed for a minute. Guess I saw Kaito again."_

"_I guess…"_

_He was smiling at her. Worst part, he was smiling at her with a smile that she hadn't seen on his face before. Well, that one time on TV, when he was pleading to the world to sponsor an organization to feed children in Africa, but she doubted that he wanted to send out a sponsor message. It was serene, beautiful, and it made her blood rush everywhere (not just her nose either). With slow hands, she watched as he reached out and took the glasses off her face, and placed them in her hands._

"_You look cute without your glasses." He remarked with that smile of his._

_It would be then that she would make a huge excuse on why she wouldn't be wandering around without her glasses and how she would be running into a thousand different people if she didn't have them on, but when she looked into his eyes, which were still clear despite the fact that she could see squat, all she was able to force out was a tiny squeak (which she wished to every god in existance that he didn't hear). But before anything else could happen (gods forbid that he actually wanted to kiss her), she saw a drunk Meiko and Haku grab his sleeves and drag him away, much to her satisfaction. Or was it something else?_

_She watched as they were walking away, and then she turned to the lake below her to see what he meant. She removed her mask to see the entire picture, and was shocked to see that he was actually right. But why was she panicking when he told her about it? Maybe it was her bishounenphobia working differently on her. But one thing that she was going to do sooner or later…_

_She was going to get contacts._

_**------**_

She blinked and shook her head, and noticed that the arguments and loud talking were still going on. The best part was that no one noticed that she zoned out. She turned to see that Yoko was looking back at her, and she smiled, causing her to smile as well.

"We actually do look alike." Yoko remarked.

"I guess that explains why Gakupo was so protective of me." Kinsora smiled. "He still remembers his sister."

"That makes some sense." She answered.

"Are you guys busy today?" His father asked. "We may have enough dinner for everyone."

"Um…actually, I have work tomorrow." Kinsora said, standing up. "Maybe next time."

"We all have something to do." Kaito stood up as well. "We have to go, but thank you for the offer."

"And…Gakupo?"

"I have time." He answered. "I'll stay for dinner."

"How long do you want to stay?" Kinsora asked _(out of instinct)_.

"I'll call you when I want you to pick me up." He answered.

"OK." She nodded.

**------**

She knew what was going on. It was finally happening. Her family was finally separating. And there was nothing that she could do about it. She found herself going in slow motion and slowly watching as they left her car one by one and returned back to their homes, all with the phone call about returning home. But as they left, Kinsora realized, as she drove away, she didn't say the one thing that she wanted to say.

"_Come back soon."_

**------**

**And thus begins the trek of Kinsora Hitsukari, alone. She knows that she can visit them. She knows that she can call them whenever she wanted. But will she actually be able to let go of them?**


	7. Whining About It Won't Help You

**Everyone was gone. Her family is now disbanded, with the families that they deserved to have. What can Kinsora do now?**

**------**

She found herself unable to get out of bed the next morning. She didn't know why she had to be sad. She could see them whenever she wanted. But for some reason, that wasn't enough. She wanted to cook breakfast for them in the morning. She wanted to watch them go off into work. She wanted to break up all the arguments and make sure that nothing stupid happens and something blows up.

But she dismissed it as just a phase. She'll get out of it sooner or later.

At least she has a day off work.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed an apple, chomping off pieces as she sulked on the couch. Next to her, Meiko's body pillow sat peacefully. She turned to it and immediately hugged it, feeling her body temperature quickly warm it up. She knew that she had to head out to do groceries, but she didn't want to move. Instead, she turned on the TV.

**COMING UP NEXT:**

_**In a land misplaced in time, a ruler of yellow ruled over a little yellow world. When the yellow ruler wants, she gets. But her world will now collide down and spiral into consequences that she will regret for the rest of her life.**_

**Daughter of Evil**

Kinsora blinked and laughed at the commercial, surprised that they were airing this movie. There were some really good memories surrounded the production of this one movie alone _(even though they produced…what, like a hundred and billion? What, they were fast and learn their lines!)_, and she couldn't help but reminisce.

_**------**_

"_Wait, they're what?"_

"_Yeah." Kinsora looked at the script in her hands. "That song series Daughter of Evil is getting its own movie. And they want all of us to be in it."_

"_Do I even get a speaking part?" Gakupo asked._

"_They sent the costumes too, to see if you like them."_

"_**WOOHOO! COSTUMES!"**_

_Kinsora watched as the seven of them tore into the box of costumes and fell victim to something called curiosity. After they all ran into their rooms to get their outfits on, Kinsora looked in and saw that there was a costume left. At a quick glance, she noticed that it was a scientist outfit. She looked in the script and saw where she was going to be._

"_Holy heck, I'm in the movie."_

_She immediately threw on the scientist jacket on and pinned it together. If she worked her magic correctly, she wouldn't have to wear anything too fancy in those scenes. After a few seconds, she found herself looking like she was going to work, not going to be an extra in a movie._

_Another glance corrected that statement. An extra with lines._

"_So? What do you think?"_

_She turned her head to see Gakupo walk through the hallways with his butler-ish looking outfit on, gloves and everything. His hair was also down, similar to how Luka holds her hair. She immediately became jealous, a feeling that was quick to spot on the face. He laughed, quickly seeing the others come through with their outfits._

"_Do I look like a queen or what?!" Rin twirled._

"_You look nice." Luka came out with her warrior outfit._

"_I look better than you." Meiko grinned._

"_It's all on what you think." Kinsora grinned._

"_Hey, speaking of which, are you goin' to work?" Len asked._

"_No…" Kinsora answered._

_She calmly explained to them what was going on, and they all nodded on what she was talking about. And then, here comes Kaito in his princely outfit, like he was born to be in the outfit. He threw a smile at everyone, obviously having a good time with it. It was too bad that she caught a glimpse of the smile._

_Fortunately, the blood didn't touch her jacket._

_**------**_

Holding her body pillow, she watched the movie through to the end, even through the scenes that she didn't like. When Len was walking up to the guillotine, she got a flashback on when they were shooting the scene. On the first take, Rin actually broke down into tears. Kinsora had to explain to her that it was only acting and that they were not going to kill off her brother. Even then, it took a while for her to get the scene right. And even then, she could see the panic and fear go through her eyes.

That was how close that the both of them are. In fact, the movie merely stated the truth between their close bonding.

Which, come to think of it, might have something to do with them being the same person.

After a few more scenes _(the scene with Rin and the bottle was all Toki's idea, actually)_, she found herself watching as Rin let go of the bottle and it floated in the depths of the ocean. She watched as she sobbed and fell to her knees.

_**(("Just once…please God."))**_ She sobbed. _**(("If we…get just one more chance at living…"))**_

Before Kinsora's eyes, she saw an image of Len form right behind her. It looked like a hologram more than anything else, but she dismissed it to be CGI. Come to think of it, she doesn't remember this part of the movie.

_(("Yes…"))_ The Len CGI smiled. _(("I would like it…if we were twins again."))_

Yep. She didn't remember this at all.

She watched as Rin darted her head, trying to find the source of the voice, and then smiled, knowing that her brother was still watching her. Then, the scene switched to the inside of a scientist lab, with complementary pods, a scene that made Kinsora laugh. When she mentioned this to her coworkers, they all demanded that they would be extras in that scene. She was about to ignore it when the son of the company owner Yoshi demanded to be in it as well. That's when she knew that she had to.

_**(("How're they?"))**_ She heard Kina say through the darkness.

_**(("They're stable."))**_ It was her voice. It sounded weird through the TV. _**(("I wonder why they're not waking up, though?"))**_

_**(("Maybe they need to hear someone's voice?"))**_ That was Toki's line. She could somehow hear the giddiness in it. _**(("Like how a mother talks to a child?"))**_

_**(("Toki…these are androids we're talking about. They're not babies."))**_ Yoshi…he's always as serious. It's no joke.

_**(("Well, that's mean!"))**_ Kinsora blurted.

It was then that she saw the darkness cover twitch, showing that whoever this person was is starting to wake up. The surprised gasps started to echo through the room. That…and the strangest squeak out of Kenji's mouth.

_**(("Hey, she's reacting to you!"))**_ She heard Toki gasp.

_**(("Reaction levels are up. Keep talking to her!"))**_ Yoshi ordered.

_**(("OK, OK!"))**_ She mimicked her breathing voice. _**(("Uh…hey there. Are you awake?"))**_

_**(("Look…"))**_ It was Kisaki, the Kaito fanatic. _**(("They're all waking up!"))**_

The darkness vanished, and the camera showed the surprised faces of Kinsora and Yoshi, both somewhat shocked and relieved at what was going on. The camera stood up as it turned to reveal an android-ish looking Rin, just waking up. Of course, Kinsora had to argue the point on that's how it _**really**_ was, but her truth fell on deaf ears.

_**(("Kagamine Rin…achieving consciousness levels of 96%.."))**_ Her robotic voice sent shivered down Kinsora's spine. They had to take so many takes of that because it sounded so creepy.

_**(("Everyone's waking up, sir."))**_ She heard Tamaki's voice said. He was always the loyal one to Yoshi. That was also his only line.

_**(("Keep watch on her."))**_

_**(("Yes, sir…"))**_ Sarcasm. It's everyone's best friend. _**(("Well then, how are you? Are you OK? Do you know your name?"))**_

_**(("My name is Kagamine Rin."))**_ She said in that weird voice of hers. _**(("Am I…the only one?"))**_

_**(("No, of course not. We didn't want to leave you alone."))**_ It was her caring voice, the one she always uses when she talks to the twins. _**(("We have a family for you."))**_

_**(("Like…an adoptive family?"))**_

_**(("No, nothing like that. I mean a family just like you."))**_

_**(("I…don't understand. Family is with a mother and father, am I correct?"))**_

_**(("It's deeper than that, Rin."))**_ She laughed. _**(("A family is…more than just having parents and siblings. It's about doing everything with them. It's about talking about personal problems and having them resolved. They're the rock that make lives such as you and me shapeable, and it's a family that serves as a foundation that makes an individual."))**_

She couldn't believe it. It was her own line in a movie that brought her to tears. That was the basis of a family. She barely noticed how Rin and Len were finally reunited in the end, since she was so deep into tears. It was then that she had to get away from there. Quickly turning off the TV, she went to her room to change clothes.

**------**

In the end, it was a simple long sleeved shirt and pants with her braids and glasses _(she found no reason to wear contacts today)_, but before she left, she found a choker on the side of her bed. She smiled as she picked it up.

It was a diamond ornamented by seven different colored jewels. They're supposed to be a symbol of her family. All seven of them _(Len and Rin got their own separate jewels)_, all individually placed apart.

She remembered the incident like it was yesterday. It was before they went to a costume party…

_**------**_

_She couldn't help it. Whenever she went to events such as this, she always dressed up Mitsuki from Fullmoon. However, she failed to curl up her hair, so she went with long hair instead._

"_**BAAAH!"**_

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

_Kinsora jumped, and saw Len and Rin laughing at her shocked face. It was then that she realized that they were fully dressed. Len was in his Kingdom Hearts outfit (he begged to go as Roxas), which prompted Rin to beg to be Namine, which meant they had to shop for their outfits. That took a while._

"_Geez, you guys! Have you ever considered knocking?!"_

"_You have to be on your toes next time!" Len jumped back, his makeshift Keyblade at his side. "You never know when those damned Nobodies would show up!"_

"_Aren't you a Nobody?" Kinsora pointed out._

"_Hey, I'm Roxas early in the game." Len pointed out. "I don't know that tidbit yet. There's a difference!"_

"_Right…" Luka sighed, walking into the lobby in her Princess Euphina outfit._

"_You look nice, Luka." Meiko laughed, straightening out her outfit._

"_And what, pray tell, should you be?" Luka asked._

"_Easy! I'm Kinsora! What'd you think? Did I get you in the flesh?" She twirled._

"_Um…" Kinsora blinked. "Yeah, you got me well."_

"_You might want to stuff, though." Kaito blurted, walking out in his Neo outfit. "She's about two bra sizes bigger than you."_

_***Mega Ultra Heavy Kagamine/Sakine Kick***_

"_**DON'T MENTION THINGS LIKE THAT SO BLUNTLY!"**__ Meiko screamed._

"_What? You actually take that as offensive?" He asked, like he had no clue about it whatsoever. "Sorry, I thought girls talk about that."_

"_Yeah, but how'd you know about-?!" Meiko shivered. "I'm kicking Gakupo's ass later. Speaking of which, nice outfit!"_

"_Thanks." Kaito slid off his sunglasses. "Just found it in my closet too."_

"_Lucky…" All the girls muttered._

_It was then that Miku walked out of her room, trying her best to squeeze into her Gothic Lolita outfit. She even twirled out her Lolita umbrella. Everyone looked at her, who was (like the others) gawking at Kaito's outfit._

"_Not bad, Kaito. You might even look better than I do."_

_Kinsora turned to see Gakupo walk out of nowhere, looking as suave as ever, in his Luke fone Fabre outfit, complete with the sword at his side. His hair was even styled to be like the original._

"_Hey, not to sound pushy, but isn't Luke's hair RED?" Meiko asked._

"_I'm not dying this." He looked at him. "It takes forever to wash out."_

"_I agree." Kinsora rubbed her fingers through her hair._

"_Huh…is that your outfit?" Gakupo turned to her. "You need something…more."_

_Kinsora blinked in confusion but was forced to watch as he pulled something out of his pocket and clip it around her neck. They were so close that she was even closer to just panicking and fainting again. He backed up and flipped up a pocket mirror, and she saw a beautiful brooch on her neck._

"_Looks nice." He grinned. "And black fits you."_

"_I was the one who offered the idea!" Meiko jumped up and down._

"_It came out of my paycheck." Luka grumbled._

"_Wow…all of these gems…are they authentic?!" Kinsora looked up. "This must've been expensive!"_

"_It was. But we all decided to get it." Gakupo grinned. "It's kinda like…a family crest, if you may. But for now…you hold the logo."_

"_That's a logo?" Kaito blinked. "Heh…if we were aiming towards logo, I would've chosen that other one."_

"_It was still on my paycheck." Luka grumbled._

_She turned back to the brooch around her neck, and slowly caressed the stones that were inside it. The one in the middle (odd enough) was a diamond, and a pretty big one, at that. She couldn't help but smile at the thought of a "family crest". She'll have to work on one later._

_**------**_

Smiling, she pinned it around her neck, feeling the warmth of the leather on her skin. Instantly, she felt a little better, but not by enough. She walked to the living room, where she grabbed her bag and slipped on her shoes, and then she opened the door to start her day.

***WHACK***


	8. The Road Toward Heaven

**What was the whack about? Did something happen to Kinsora? What's going on?!**

**------**

"Hey! Wake up! You can't be out from such a sissy punch!"

A few whacks later, she finally found the energy to pry her eyes open. She was tied to some kind of pillar, that much she knew, and there were six people in front of her. Next to her, she saw one of the people withdraw a needle from her arm, and step back before she kicked the crap out of him.

"What the heck did you do to me?" She asked weakly.

"We just made sure that you won't be meddling with our revenge." The boss character growled.

"Revenge…" She bit her lip. "So you're with the group that attacked me earlier."

"You got the picture." He nodded. "Good. Saves me the explanation of telling you. Untie her."

She looked with confusion at the two men that were letting her go, and then she barely noticed how she was being dragged out of the room. It was only then that she realized that her arms and legs were starting to get numb, barely allowing her to move.

_What did they do to me?_

**------**

It was frigid outside the area she was brought out of.

After a few seconds, she realized that she was at a pier that was shut down for the winter. No one was around.

_What are they…?_

She felt herself being darted around to face her attacker, who grinned and ripped the necklace from her neck. The brute force of the pull almost sent her back, a force she had to hold back with her legs. Staring at the diamonds in it, He quickly pocketed it and returned to looking at her.

"Enough to pay for the overthrow." He answered.

"Overthrow?" She blinked. "You're…seriously going to overthrow the government?"

"All we have to do to send out our message." He grinned. "And you'll be our first message."

"Murder…?" She felt her body ache. "They'll find me, you know. And you'll be stopped. All of you will be…"

"That's why we're taking you out first." The boss grabbed her chin. "Just to bring your precious 'family' back out of hiding. Then…we'll take them out. Then they'll be nothing in our way."

"Forget it. They won't come out no matter what you do." Kinsora darted her head away. "And besides, even if I really do die, the police will find my body, and then all of you will be exposed."

"Why do you think we have the serum in your veins?" He grinned. "If they find you, they'll rule you out as a druggie who committed suicide. Not so dumb now, huh?"

She felt herself freeze in place as they all began to laugh out loud. Knowing how the police work, they won't be able to find her body because the water here freezes up with the first snowfall. And by the time spring comes up, her body would be just skeleton. The truth would be lost forever.

"Reality hitting you now?" The boss nodded. "Well then…no hesitation. We have a plan to hold up."

The rest happened in slow motion. She looked down and saw his hand dart from his position and push her back. She thought that she would land onto the ground, but then she felt her body hit cold water. That's when the truth hit her. She really was going to die.

**------**

_A small reminder for her reincarnation should she have one: __**NEVER**__ go swimming during the winter season. _

She didn't know why she was cracking jokes to herself while going in her death bed. Those people were right. Since the serum thing was going through her system, it was impossible to try to swim to the surface. All she could do was sink down to the bottom of the ocean and hope that, for some odd miracle, someone could save her.

But who could that possibly be?

The only thing going through her head was a bucket of regret. She should've been more careful with herself, especially when the rest of her family is out! What if, for some reason, they came to visit her home? What were they going to do once they find out that it's empty? Will they assume that she was kidnapped, or that she was going out for the day?

What happens when they find out the truth?

Will they ever find out the truth?

She could just imagine their faces when they learn the truth. Meiko and the twins would be holding each other close, crying like kids do when their mother dies. Luka would probably hold it in and cry later, be the rock of the family now that she was gone. Kinsora was always the rock of the family. Miku would cling onto Kaito, looking hopeless as ever, unable to do anything to either lighten the mood or make the pain go away.

And Gakupo…

She felt hot tears well up in her eyes, though they had no place to fall upon. She didn't even want to think about what he would do. What would he do? Would he be in shock for the rest of his life, or would he seek revenge on her? Whatever he would do, she knew that she had ruined his life forever.

She didn't want to do that. She never wanted anything like this to anyone…especially him.

She tried her best not to sob, less her lungs would take in water. But what she had done to their lives, this huge scar that would be her death, she couldn't believe that she would be the one who would cause this. With all of her willpower, she forced herself to move, but all she could move were her eyes. The serum took full effect. There's nothing she can do now.

But before she gave into death, she felt two sets of hands hold her own, and she flew into a white light.

_**------**_

"_Mom? Dad?"_

_She turned her head to see the both of them in funeral robes, holding their daughter with smiles on their faces, flying through the water. She turned around see what was going on, only to see the light engulf them._

"_Where are you taking me?"_

"_**The place where you are most wanted." **__Her mother smiled._

"_Wanted…?"_

_The light faded away, and she found herself floating over the city, all lit up like it was the middle of a party. She gasped at how beautiful it was from so high up, especially with the cars driving through with their lights on. But before she could completely marvel at its beauty, she found herself floating over a forest filled with sakura blossoms and small houses. She found herself crying._

"_That's my childhood home." She sobbed._

"_**You remember."**__ Her father smiled. __**"Do you remember when we went through the woods and found the road to the city?"**_

"_How can I forget? That's where you got your job."_

_He smiled, happy that his daughter knows when he came into the business that brought her the Vocaloid family. As they flew over the world that was her childhood, she felt herself going higher and higher into the air. Looking up, she saw that there were thousands of stars above her, complimented with an even bigger moon. But as they got closer to the moon, she found herself gasping and crying at the same time._

_Those weren't stars over her head._

_They were people._

_**------**_

_She felt her parents let go of her hands, and she turned to reach for them again, but she notice their smiles and nods as she turned back to her friends. The stars were starting to close near her, and she saw their figures coming closer and closer to her one by one._

_Kenji was the first person there, with his spiky dirty blond hair and his casual blue jeans jacket and pants. His smile looked serene, like he accepted where he was, and blue eyes stared back at her, calming her nerves. Behind him were his androids: Taya, with her glasses and butler outfit, Teto, with a piece of bread in her mouth, Neru, smiling beautifully in the background, Mako with the katana at her side, and Gumi, her trusty Apple laptop at her side. They all swarmed around her and whispered words of comfort in her ears, which made her smile and forget the pain that she had been feeling earlier._

_Next was the "fabulous" Ginsora. Ever since Kinsora was revealed to be their user, this girl started to come into play, saying that she was the "better half" with her long purple hair and scientist/bikini outfit. Her androids were following along, all with smiles on their faces. First was the ever lovable Mikuo, followed with Kaiko and the twins Lin and Ren. Meito shook her hand before sending Kinsora off to see Gakuko, an image that made her cringe for a few seconds. She didn't mind though, when the next person came in._

_And of course, it had to be Kisaki. The ever lovable Kisaki, the Kaito fangirl. With her bright pink princess outfit and her long pink hair, she bounced to her side and rubbed her back, making sure that the pain in her body was gone. After she was gone, she could see Akaito and Akaiko hovering to her side, grins on their faces. Kizaito and Kikaito came in as well, patting her back for jobs well done. Taito then came into the play, with a smirk on his face and Nigaito at his side. She never thought that Taito could smile._

_Then there was Nejiwa, the rocker with the cat ears. He sounded better drunk, truth is, but that's beside the point. Next to him were Miku Hagane and Kaito Yuune (she refers to them by their last name, similar to how Nejiwa does his). Meiko Sakerune and the Magane twins floated in next, dancing around her with Gakupo Kagura nearby. The sight of him made the harsh reality of death reign over her for a split second, but then she nodded and turned away to float to the nearest group of people._

_Kina was next on the group. She always had her lab coat on, and her flowing white hair seemed like a star itself. Next to her were her "sisters", androids named Yufu Sekka and Ayane Wakana. They looked saddened by the fact that she could be dying, but Kina only smiled, knowing that it could not be prevented. Kinsora nodded to confirm on that, and floated past her._

_Then there was Toki, with her otaku outfit and Pikachu ears. She was always a Gakupo fan, which made her jealous for some odd reason. Floating nearby were Zume Hatsune (the Kaito fan) and Amane Kumi (the Len follower). They all had weird grins on their faces, thinking that they might be able to get their men now that Kinsora's out of the way. She shook her head and couldn't help but laugh._

_Next to them were thousands of screaming fans that she had helped, all led by Tamaki, her white haired coworker. Through the fans, she saw Tsumoyo, the handicapped girl whose insurance were paid by Meiko. Next to her were the Otomiya twins, who had their chance of stardom when they were with the group on the __**Heaven Sent**__ tour. She saw so many of them that she almost began crying._

_Then, she saw Yoshi and Aku Yamine. Him with his jet black hair and Aku with her shining silver hair with and purple maid uniform. They were blocking her access to the moon. She looked at them, confused, only to see them smile and move out of the way._

_And then she got tackled by two rambunctious twins._

_Looking up, she saw Len and Rin smiling back at her. Her heart began to swell as she saw the rest of the family float toward her, trying to grab a part of her arm. After she was able to squirm through Meiko and Miku, she saw Luka smile back at her and shook her hand. But when she looked around, she noticed one figure was missing._

_But before she opened her mouth to question, she saw Rin and Len grab her arms and toss her toward the moon._

_She flailed for a few seconds before she saw a familiar shadow in front of the moonlight. Turning around, all she had to see were the beautiful violet eyes before she cried and launched herself into his arms. He held her close to his chest, and she could feel the hot tears go down onto him._

"_I'm sorry…" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."_

"_There's nothing you have to apologize for." He answered. "You did all you can do. And for that…I'm proud of you."_

_She looked up and watched as Gakupo raised his hand and cupped her neck. Pulling away, she saw the necklace around her neck, the diamond glowing even brighter than ever. She looked up again and began crying, before leaning over to kiss him, the warmth of her family and friends eliminating all the doubt and fear in her heart._

_**------**_

She opened her eyes, finding out that she was still in the water. But it was no longer cold. It was as warm as Gakupo's embrace. It was as warm as being with everyone again. She saw her family one more time. That was all she needed. Looking at the dim light over her head, she was instantly filled with thoughts of the purple samurai.

His dedication…

His open heart…

His weird sense of humor…

His smile…

To think, she realizes that she had such an open heart for him the minute those feelings become obsolete! Before she knows it, she'll be gone, and now she's realizing the biggest thing in her life! But she had spent her final time alive in his arms, and that was all she needed.

Before she closed her eyes and accepted the darkness, she realized the irony of what was going on.

Today was January 16. It was five days before her birthday.

**------**

**Wow…I have got to stop torturing this poor girl. And yeah, we both share the same birthday. Funny. But there's about one more chapter left before this ends. It'll be long as heck, and hopefully you guys are patient enough.**


	9. Happy Birthday

**Kinsora is on the verge of dying. Will the wishes of these men be realized? Can anyone save her?**

**------**

"How long is she down there?"

"Been…two minutes." The other man looked at his watch.

"Nah, stop worrying over it, boys." The boss lit a cigarette and blew it out. "She's under that serum, you know. Even if she stays alive this entire time, she won't be able to move. She'll be dead in the hour."

"We should probably go." One of them looked around. "Before people start walking around."

"Pretty unlikely, but I get your point." The boss looked up at the cloudy sky. "We should go."

They turned around to walk away, only to see the figure of a young man staring back at them. After a few seconds, they realized that it was Kaito. And he did _**not**_ look happy. The boss grinned as he blew out a cloud of smoke while the others got ready to attack.

"Well well, it's one of those Vocaloid brats." He grinned. "Saves us the trouble of finding you."

Kaito said nothing, but his eyes began glowing a bright blue. He lifted his hands up in the air as the air around him began to blow upward. Everyone stared, trying to wonder what was going on, but behind them, they saw a gigantic wave of water shoot up into the air. But before it could fall on them, Kaito lowered his hands down, and the wave shot down into the water, revealing the body of Kinsora.

"Crap, he found her!" One of the men growled.

"Definitely Shuto's creation. Always such a religious bum." The boss lifted his gun. "Shoot her."

They lifted their guns and were about to shoot when a swift wind knocked their aim away. They turned to see an extremely peeved Gakupo up, his katana at the ready, and his eyes glowing a bright purple. From above, Miku picked up Kinsora's body, her hair moving like propellers. She landed behind Kaito, just when Meiko and Luka came into the process.

"Saves us the pleasure of having to hunt you all." The boss grinned. "You know the drill."

Kaito was about to go at it when Luka jumped in front of him, her eyes glowing bright pink. She slammed her fist into the ground, and the earth in front of her shot up, deflecting all of the bullets. As they were shooting, Luka turned to see Gakupo grab Kinsora from Miku.

"Is she OK?" Meiko panicked.

"I don't think she's breathing." Miku panicked again.

"She's been injected." Kaito rubbed over the puncture spot. "She might be paralyzed."

Gakupo began to growl curse words under his breath until they saw Kinsora's chest recede. They stared as she started to breathe normally, which made the tense air around them begin to recede as well. Luka smiled.

"She was holding her breath." She laughed. "She knew that we were coming for her."

"Still…" Gakupo stood. "Luka, you're in charge of Kinsora. We're going in."

"I think the shooting stopped." Kaito blinked.

"At the count of three, then."

Luka slowly lifted her arm, and the earth wall receded. But before they could raise their guns, the rest of them jumped into the fray. Meiko grabbed the boss's lighter as her eyes began to glow red. Almost immediately, the small flame became a gigantic dragon, which covered their escape paths.

"All of them were tampered?!" One of them panicked.

Through the shock and fire, the boss looked around and saw as Gakupo charged out of nowhere and ran past him, grabbing Kinsora's necklace and tied it around his neck as he knocked everyone down. When Kaito extinguished the flames, all of them were knocked down, except for the boss. Gakupo looked angry. FREAKISHLY angry.

"So…you want to battle me alone, huh?" The boss grinned. "How? You're outranked. You have a katana. I have guns. I can shoot you dead before you even get close to me."

"Try me." He sneered.

Everyone stared at him in fear. No one has ever seen him this mad before. Not even close. From the corner of his eye, Gakupo noticed one of the men waking up from consciousness and aiming a gun at him. But before he pulled the trigger, two blond twins came out of nowhere, a huge electric orb between their hands, and crashed onto him, knocking him back to unconsciousness.

"Hey, it's a duel!" Len spat. "You stay out of it!"

"Yeah! Stay out of it!" Rin added.

They ran toward the others as Gakupo readied his blade to attack. The man quickly pulled out his gun, a grin on his face, ready to shoot him dead. As he charged, he started to shoot his bullets, but was shocked to see them slow down before they reached him.

_How…how is this possible?!_ He panicked. _He's…stopping my bullets!_

"You should know something about us…" Gakupo jumped into the air. "You can kidnap me, you can rob me, you can even try to kill me, I don't care. But when you hurt my master…_**you're going to have to answer to ME!"**_

Everyone saw as he slashed right through him. As he sheathed his blade, his body crashed into the ground. Luka ran toward the body as Gakupo dashed to check back on her. Meanwhile, the rest of them were shocked on what was going on. Luka looked up.

"He's alive." Luka informed. "The blade didn't do anything to him."

"Wow, Gakupo! That was so awesome!" Rin cheered.

"You've got to teach us how you do that!" Len added.

But Gakupo wasn't listening to them. Instead, he passed everyone and walked up to where Kinsora was lying on the ground. Sirens started to ring nearby, and five police cars and ambulances stopped in front of him. As police officers and EMT workers ran toward the scene, he silently kneeled over to look at the unconscious victim.

_Why aren't you waking up?_

**------**

For some reason, she somehow knew that heaven felt peaceful and soft.

She didn't know, however, that it was Tempur-Pedic soft.

Her eyes felt heavy, but even so, she forced her eyes to open. She saw a bright light, which she quickly shielded her eyes away from, only to realize where she was. She was in her bedroom in her PJs, and she was staring at the sunrise in front of her. She rolled over to get out of bed, and noticed Gakupo sleeping in the seat next to her. The shifting sound made him stir, and for about five seconds, they were both staring at each other. His eyes opened widely, and she stared at the beautiful violet orbs that stood in his sockets.

"_Gakupo…"_ She barely uttered out.

He, on the other hand, was just speechless. She sat up, unable to look away at him, as the sun bounced off his pale face. He looked as if he couldn't get any sleep for the past few weeks, but then again, the lack of sleep did nothing to mar the beauty that hid behind his eyes. The door opened, and Kinsora turned to see Miku walk into the room in her normal outfit. She stared at Kinsora, her eyes wide. She turned around and ran out.

"Guys! Guys!" She heard her scream. "She's awake!"

A few seconds later, she felt the ground rumble beneath them, and two blond twins came through the door and tackled her in her bed. Looking at them, she saw the sobbing faces of the twins looking cutely up to her. She sighed and chuckled as she petted both of their heads.

"Nii-san…" Rin sobbed.

"Thank goodness you're all right." Len sobbed.

"It's OK, really." Kinsora smiled. "I'm just happy to see you two again."

"We both really missed you!" Rin chirped.

"Yeah! It was fun back at home, but I prefer living with you!" Len jumped.

"Really?" Kinsora looked confused.

"We all did."

The four of them turned around to see the rest of the family walk in, all fully dressed, smiling back at her. Of course, Kinsora had to make sure that Kaito's smile didn't cause her to pass back out, but she was just happy that they were back in her life. That's when she noticed the oddity of the area. All of them were fully dressed. Gakupo, on the other hand, was still in his PJs _(which consisted of an unbuttoned white shirt and loose purple pants)_, and was still quiet.

"But I thought you guys were gonna live with them now." Kinsora blurted. "I mean, they are your family."

"I know. And we all know that you mean well." Kaito folded his arms. "But it's like we moved out of the house to go to college. This is our home now."

"And they even told us that we can visit whenever we want!" Meiko grinned. "They know where we live, though."

"I don't mind the company." Kinsora smiled. "But…how did you know where I was, anyway?"

"That's the really cool part! Gakupo knew where you were!" Rin chirped. "Len and I met up with him and then he started running at super speed, like _zooooom!_ So we chased him with the rodarolla, and then we saw Kaito and Miku saving you from those creeps!"

"And you should've seen Gakupo!" Len jumped on the floor. "He was like _whoosh _and _bam_ and _kapow!_ He was awesome!"

Throughout the entire reenactment of his epic fight, Kinsora noticed that Gakupo's head had lowered, and he was now looking at the ground, his fists clenching. She tried to turn her head away from him and instead sank into the bliss of being with her family again. Suddenly, she saw Luka clasp her hands together, like a mother figure.

"We should leave her be for now." She said with a smile on her face. "She has to get dressed. Today is going to be a big day."

"I know!" Miku chirped. "It's her birthday! We're goin' **SHOPPING!"**

Kinsora laughed and watched as everyone walked out of her room. She closed the door behind them, and then turned around to go to her closet, finally being aware that Gakupo was still in the room. She turned to him, panicked that they were alone in a bedroom together. _**Her**_ bedroom.

"H-have you been waiting for me to wake up this entire time?" She finally pushed out of her mouth.

He was still quiet, as if he couldn't talk anymore. Suddenly, he rose to his feet, which startled her, but then he quickly fell into a bowing position, which scared her even more. She was surprised that the sound of him flying to the floor didn't get the entire family to come running back into the room.

"I'm sorry that I failed you!" He suddenly stated out of nowhere. "I should've been there for you, not stand back idle as they tortured you like that!"

"Wh-what? Wh-what do you mean?" She panicked, trying to play it off. "I mean…I wasn't that hurt, and I wasn't really in any danger, so it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal?! _**Are you kidding me?!"**_ He grabbed her shoulders out of nowhere. "You were passed out for five days! **FIVE DAYS!** You almost drowned in the ocean and hadn't regained consciousness in five days! And you're telling me that it's not a big deal?! What's _**wrong**_ with you?!"

She didn't know what scared her most. Was it the fact that he grabbed her shoulders? Or was it the fact that he did it so suddenly that she didn't even prepare herself for that reaction? Or was it that they were so freakishly close to each other that the lump in her throat might come out of her mouth and smack him in the face?

"B-but…I'm fine now." She tried to play it off. "Thanks to you."

"No…no you don't get it."

He grabbed her and held her close to him. It happened so fast that the lump in her throat actually could've shot out of her mouth. Instead, all that came out was a strange squeak. She knew that her hands were on his glowing blue chest, and the rapid heartbeat was so loud that she could actually hear it. Or was that her heartbeat? She couldn't really tell. All she could tell was that someone was panicking.

"I…I was…I just…I thought…I thought that…I lost you."

"You…what? I can't…I don't…what do you mean?"

This was not right at all. Sure, she can slur around and search her pathetically low vocabulary to find out what the heck is going on here, but Gakupo should not be the one slurring around. He knows his way around women. He should know what he should be saying! Why's he freaking out now?

Unless…

"You…really thought that you lost me." She realized.

"You…just looked so dead." He bit his lip, his grip tighter. "When I saw you…unmoving…I seriously thought that…"

"Now you know how I felt…when we had that trip in Wonderland." She quietly chuckled.

"Hey, I thought that we were going to keep that as a bad memory." He chuckled as well.

"Well…it was worse for me. I thought that I lost you." Kinsora felt herself shiver, which made his grip on her tighter.

"I'd do anything to protect you, even lay down my life and die a slow, horrible death." He explained.

"Well, you're OK with that, but I wouldn't be." She felt her fingers near her mouth. "In fact, I would be horrified if that came to pass."

"Heh…so what? That makes us even?"

"I hope so."

She felt his grip on her lighten, and they both looked up and looked into each other's eyes. His mature, unwavering violet eyes smiled back at her, and she could feel her entire body feel weak and yet powerful at the same time. Blood started the run all over her body, and she felt as if her heart was working in overtime _(at least the blood won't leave her nose this time…she hopes) _just to keep her awake.

"Heh, I told you." He smiled, his voice low and unwavering. "You look better without your glasses and braids."

"Th-thanks…" She shivered. She wasn't used to compliments. Or was it because the air suddenly became colder when they separated?

"So…unless your calendar is wrong, today's your birthday, right?" He asked, his voice slowly returning to normal.

"Y-yeah…" She blushed. "But…you know, since you didn't know about it…you really don't need to give me a-"

He placed his finger over her lips, which both stopped her talking and her thinking. She couldn't say anything as he lifted the finger from his mouth and moved his hands behind his back, his typical smile on his face and a wink in his eyes. The sunlight only illuminated his violet eyes.

"Actually…I do have a gift for you." He answered. "Just lift your hands out and close your eyes."

She felt herself having _**massive **_doubts, but she ignored them, lifting her hands close to her chest and slowly closing her eyes. Her nerves began to tingle, preparing for anything that he could be doing. Her muscles began to tense, waiting for something that might be extremely heavy and toss her off her feet. She was even preparing for him to totally ruin the moment and push her to the ground.

But that's not what happened. She felt his hands in hers, and she felt something metal and cold as well as something leather. But before she could open her eyes to see what he had got her, she felt something warm on her lips. It made all her senses tingle, even the ones that she wasn't sure that she was using. The lump in her throat was getting higher, so much so that she felt that it could just pop into her mouth and touch his. When he pulled away, she opened her eyes, expecting that maybe he pulled a fast one on her.

But there he was, pulling back, with a smile on his face that could brighten the entire world. He looked down to her hands, and she looked down and watched as he slowly lifted his hands to reveal what he was hiding. She found herself crying.

It was her necklace.

**------**

"_Do you hear anything? Do you hear anything?"_

"_Shhhhh! Before they hear us!"_

"_I don't think this is a good idea, listening in like this…"_

"_If you don't like it, then you can leave, Kaito. No one's stopping you!"_

"_That's why I'm so curious now…"_

**------**

**And there's our happy ending. Sque~**

**A lot of songs inspired me to write this story, but the two big ones are "From Y to Y" and "Last Night, Good Night". Here's the catch. For the "Last Night, Good Night" part, I tried to image Gakupo singing it. Which **_**(let me tell you)**_** makes him sound so much hotter.**

**AUTHOR REQUEST:**** If any of you know where I can look up Gakupo's version of "Last Night, Good Night", tell me the link! Thank you!**


End file.
